Road Rage
by waveform
Summary: Motor Ed's back, and this time he's gunning for the Tweebs. Part 3 of 3. Part of the Fast Track Universe.
1. The Return of Motor Ed

_Disney owns the characters, I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_----_

There was no getting around it. Anne Possible's children were growing up. The evidence had been there for a while, but it didn't quite register in her mind. Her daughter had graduated from high school, joined up briefly with Global Justice, got engaged to and moved in with her lifelong best friend and, as of three weeks ago, married him. These facts didn't drive home the fact that her children weren't little kids anymore, but her twin sons meeting a couple of girls in their summer US government class sure did! What was worse, other than the fact that the girls were a year older than Jim and Tim were, Anne didn't have anything to complain about. Stacy and Tracy Hopkins were nice, sweet girls who actually liked talking to their boyfriends' parents. Tim's girlfriend Tracy was even interested in a medical career, albeit one dealing with burn victims and not neurology. They were almost too perfect. _Now I know how James felt when Kimmie started dating,_ Anne said to herself for the millionth time.

Anne could see Jim and Tim, who were definitely taking after their father in the height department, walking happily up to the front door with their ladies by their sides. The Hopkins twins were almost the boys' version of Ron Stoppable in terms of opposites attracting. Where Jim and Tim were identical twins, Stacy and Tracy were fraternal; Stacy was a brunette and Tracy was a dirty blonde. Tracy was a little taller than her sister, who was technically the oldest by ten minutes. They were also more athletic than the boys were. They were members of the softball team, whereas the boys were only the Pep Puppies for one school year before they hit their growth spurt and outgrew the costumes. Besides, with Kim no longer on the squad, it wasn't the same.

The boys helped the girls with their studies, and the girls got the boys out of the house more. As a result of this extra outdoor activity, the ever present risk of household destruction from the Tweebs' experiments was brought down to practically nothing. Again, Anne thought the girls were too perfect.

"Mom, we're home!" Tim announced as they walked in the front door.

"Hi, Dr. Possible," Stacy and Tracy said in unison.

"Our dad was wondering if you and the other Dr. Possible would like to come over this Saturday for a barbecue," Tracy said.

"Besides, Mom wants to get to know you all a little better," Stacy added. "And they really want to meet Kim and Ron."

"Well, Kimmie and Ron are usually pretty busy on the weekends, but I'll call them and see if they can make it." Anne was trying her best not to make any brain transplant threats. _I am not going to pull any of the same stunts James did on Ron,_ she repeated over and over to herself, almost like a mantra.

"Hoosha," Jim said. "Let's hit the books. We have that big test on separation of powers and checks and balances at the end of the week."

As the foursome made for the living room to study, Anne Possible let out an almost sad sigh. Her boys were growing up whether she liked it or not. She decided to go into the den and call Kim. Maybe a little mother/daughter time would cheer her up.

----

"Okay, boss, we just saw them go in the house. They had a couple of babes with them." The man in the greasy coveralls lowered his binoculars. "Are you sure that's them? I mean, they don't look like ankle biters to me."

"Oh it's them," a man with a blond mullet replied. "Seriously. Looks like those two look-a-likes are growing up. Seriously it does."

"But what's the beef, Motor Ed? What did these two do to you?"

"They seriously ripped off my idea!" Ed bellowed. "Check it. A while back we were gonna jack a Roth SL Coup and trick it out. But Red, who showed up and seriously ruined that idea, told me that her brat brothers already did what I was gonna do! It tanked, man. Seriously it did. So I'm gonna teach these two what it means to rip off Motor Ed. Seriously I am."

"It sounds like you ripped them off, boss."

"Hey!" Ed grabbed the smaller man by the collar. "Three rules, okay? No dissing the mullet, no driving my ride, and no questioning my plans! Seriously, it's not cool." Ed shoved the smaller man back and he fell on his backside.

"So now what?"

"We wait till the little clone dudes take their babes home. Then we grab 'em! Seriously."

----

"I think Ron's got the day off on Saturday, so we can probably make it," Kim Stoppable said. She was driving back to her house from the University of Upperton when her mom called the Kimmunicator in the Sloth. Kim was taking summer classes to get further ahead in her studies, as well as still working at the athletic center. At the rate she was going, Kim would graduate with her bachelors degree by December, and start at the Upperton Law School the following spring.

"Great," Anne said with forced enthusiasm. "I'll tell the girls."

Kim couldn't hide her devious grin. "I still can't believe the Tweebs have girlfriends."

"Kimmie," her mother chided. "Don't do anything to embarrass them."

"So not the drama, Mom. It's not like I had Wade whip up a holographic slide show of the Tweebs' most humiliating moments." Actually, she had, but her mom didn't need to know that.

"Just be nice." Anne looked down a bit.

"Mom? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, honey," she lied.

"They were bound to grow up sooner or later," Kim pointed out. "Now you know how Dad felt."

"Yeah, but these two aren't the boys' best friends since pre-k."

"That so didn't stop Dad from giving Ron the black hole threat every chance he could." Kim gave her mother a reassuring smile. "Tell you what, how would you like a visit from me and Ron tonight? Your son-in-law has been dying to dazzle you and Dad with some new recipes he's learned."

A genuine smile crossed Anne Possible's lips. "I like that idea. I'll ask the girls if they can stay for dinner. That way you can finally meet them."

"Spankin,'" Kim said.

"And Kimmie? You are going to leave the holo-projector at home."

Kim scowled. _How does she always know?_ "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said that really was a joke."

"See you around six, Kimmie."

----

Back at the Possible home, Tracy had just gotten off the phone with her dad. "Dad said we can stay if we bring home some of Ron's leftovers."

"I think that's doable," Jim said. "You ladies are in for a treat tonight."

"Our brother-in-law is a genius in the kitchen," Tim added.

"Uh oh," Stacy said as she rummaged through her backpack. "I think I left my epi-pen at home."

"Epi-pen?" Anne asked. Those pens were meant to inject an emergency dose of epinephrine to treat anaphylactic shock. "I didn't know you had food allergies."

"Peanuts and shellfish," Stacy replied.

"Good to know. I'll call Kimmie back and have her tell Ron."

"That won't be a problem, will it?" The tone of Stacy's voice told Anne that she was a little embarrassed by the whole sitch.

"Ron'll be fine with it, Stace," Tim said. "He doesn't usually make shellfish, anyway. It's not kosher."

"Yet he still eats all the bacon at breakfast," Jim chuckeld. "Anyway, we can keep the peanut butter away from you, too. It's no big."

"Still, I'd like to have it, just in case."

"We'll walk you home so you can get it," Jim said.

"We should probably drop our books off, anyway," Tracy said.

"Then it's settled. We'll be back, Mom."

----

Motor Ed saw the two sets of twins leave the Possible home. "This is it, boys. Seriously. Get the clone dudes!"

Half a dozen gear heads on tricked out motorcycles came out of nowhere with Motor Ed in the lead. He was wailing and playing the air guitar as his goons circled the Tweebs. "You little copycats are gonna pay. Seriously you are."

"Motor Ed?" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"I don't know if you know this, mullet brain, but our sister doesn't live here anymore," Jim said.

"Yeah!" Tim pulled out his Timmunicator and opened an emergency channel. "But if you really want her to kick your biscuit again, she'll be coming for dinner at about six."

"Sorry, dude, but I'm not here for Red. I'm here for you two. Seriously."

"Do you always have to say that?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah!" Tracy chimed in. "It's really annoying."

"Hey! No jailbait chicks can tell Motor Ed what he can and can't say!" Ed snapped. "Seriously, they can't."

"And you wonder why Shego always used to beat the crap out of you," Jim said in an attempt to stall for time.

"No dissing my She-babe, either! Seriously."

"You do know that she married your cousin," Tim pointed out.

"That's just 'cause cousin Drew knocked her up. She was all over me when we were cruising in the Keppler. Seriously."

"But they got married before Sheila got pregnant," Jim added. Besides, he knew what really went on in the Keppler, and it wasn't what Ed was saying.

"Shut it!" Ed snapped his fingers, signaling his men to form up. "Get 'em boys. Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Motor Ed's gear heads gunned their engines and charged. The two sets of twins ducked out of the way as fast as they could. The goons were about to form up again when they heard sound of approaching sirens.

"Hoosha, Mom," Tim said. He saw his mother standing at the front door with the phone in her hand. She'd called the police when she heard the commotion from outside.

"Bogus. It's the fuzz. Get 'em and go, boys!" Ed and one of his men charged again, this time with stun nets at the ready. The Tweebs weren't fast enough to get away this time. They cried out in pain as the electrified netting ensnared them.

"Jim! Tim!" Anne Possible dropped the phone and ran for her sons. They were hauled into the sidecars of two of the goon bikes before she could reach them. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----

Anne Possible sat in the living room, staring blankly at the wall. Rufus was on her shoulder, making calming noises at her. "Why my boys?"

"Because Ed's seriously whacked," Kim said. She and Ron had arrived in full mission gear a few minutes after the Middleton PD finished taking statements from Anne, Stacy and Tracy. They had put an all points bulletin out in Ed and his crew, but Kim was determined to find him first. _No one goes after my brothers and gets away with it._

"Can you not say that word?" Tracy asked. "I could go the rest of my life without hearing the word 'seriously' ever again!"

Kim put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll get them back, Tracy. I promise."

"As for the why, Mom," Ron said, "it's because Jim and Tim beat him to the punch on tricking out a Sloth. The dude's got major issues."

"But that's so.... petty," Stacy said.

"So are most super villains," Kim pointed out. "Welcome to my world, Stacy. If you want to date my brothers, this is part of it."

"At least Tim was smart enough to turn his Timmunicator on," Wade said over the Kimmunicator. "I'll be able to track them with both eyes closed and one hand behind my back. While submerged in a sensory deprivation tank."

"Feed the coordinates to the Sloth, Wade. We'll be on our way in a few minutes." Kim knelt in front of her mother. "I promise I'll bring them home safe, Mom."

"I know you will, Kimmie," Anne said. "You'd think I was used to this kind of thing by now. With you and Ron, I knew you could take care of yourselves. It's just, no one's gone after my baby boys before."

"Oh, sorry," Rufus cooed.

"You want Rufus to stay here?" Ron asked.

"No, you might need him. Just bring my boys home safe."

"We're on it," Kim said. "Come on, Ron, let's go show mullet head what happens when he messes with our family."

Kim, Ron and Rufus were about to get in the Sloth when Stacy and Tracy stopped them. "We're coming with you," Stacy said.

"I think Ron and I can handle this just fine on our own," Kim said.

"Yeah, it's just Motor Ed," Ron added. "We'll be done with him well before dinner time."

"It wasn't a request," Tracy said. "That jerk took our boyfriends, and we're gonna get them back!"

"Sorry, too dangerous," Kim said.

"You were younger than us when you started doing this," Tracy pointed out. "So don't feed us that 'it's too dangerous' garbage."

"Besides, you'd do the same thing if it was Ron in trouble," Stacy added in an indignant tone.

"They got you there, KP," Ron said, remembering the time Kim and Felix Renton came for him when he was trapped in the container for the fictitious turbonic charger valve.

"Ron," Kim hissed. "Not helping."

"We're going whether you like it or not," Stacy said. "Like I said, they took our guys. It's payback time."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

Kim could see the determination on their faces, and the fear in their eyes. She knew what they were feeling. They were right when they said she would do the same for Ron. "Okay, you can come. But if we tell you to get out of the way, you do it!"

Stacy and Tracy piled into the Sloth's back seat. "Deal."

"Okay." Kim got behind the wheel. "Let's go save the Tweebs."

"Badical," Ron replied in a low voice, his eyes already starting to glow blue. Motor Ed was in for a world of hurt.


	2. Motor Ed's New Awesome Plan

_Disney owns the characters; I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_----_

Growing up with a world saving big sister had exposed Jim and Tim Possible to a lot of weird and over the top things over the course of their young lives, but this was a new one on them. It was true that they once had to tangle with their sister when she was under the influence of a compliance chip, but the only reason they had tagged along in the first place was because Kim was babysitting them when she went on that particular mission. In fact, this was the first time that they had ever been targeted by one of their sister's foes. Now they were being held in what looked like an enormous underground manufacturing plant; hydraulic presses and conveyor belts were humming with activity. The Tweebs had to admit to being a little envious. The things they could build with this kind of equipment.......

"All right you two wannabe clone dudes, this is the deal." Motor Ed stood before them in all his mullet headed glory. "You two seriously ripped off my super Roth idea."

"No we didn't," Jim protested.

"We came up with that idea ourselves, right around the time you stole our dad's rocket!" Tim added.

"Shut it!" Ed bellowed. "I didn't ask for your life story. Seriously. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Since you ripped off my old awesome idea, you have to finish building my new awesome idea! I may be the man with the plan when it comes to building sweet rides, but with robotics and stuff like that, well, even a mechanical master like me needs an extra wrench, you know what I'm sayin'?" Ed pulled a switch on the wall, turning on a spot light. The light was shining directly on a partially completed armored motorcycle. "This my new baby; my brand spankin' new totally awesome plan. This bike can turn into a suit of power armor. Seriously. Or it will after you two are done with it."

"I hate to break it to you," Tim said, "but science fiction beat you to the punch on that one, too."

"Those geeks had the idea, but no one's ever built one before me. Yeaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Ed broke into an air guitar solo. "This is gonna be so sweet!"

Jim and Tim took a closer look at the souped up two wheeler. "This thing is one solid metal piece," Tim pointed out.

"And there is no way that this frame can be segmented to allow any sort of transformative functions," Jim added.

"It's a wash," they completed in unison.

"It's a prototype," Ed scowled. "And if you two ever wanna see your babes again, you'll build me a new one that can do what I want it to. If you don't, you're gonna regret it." Ed picked up a large wrench and brandished it like a war hammer. "Seriously."

----

The Sloth raced along the freeway at breakneck speeds. Stacy and Tracy Hopkins, the Tweebs' girlfriends, sat uneasily in the back seat, trying to remain calm. They knew who Kim Possible was when they started dating Jim and Tim. They knew the kind of people she went up against on a semi-daily basis. They even knew that there was the chance of being drawn into some kind of freak fight. The reality of it all was almost more than they could handle.

"You two holding up okay back there?" Kim asked.

"Define 'okay,'" Tracy huffed.

"Ah yes, the first super villain experience," Ron said in a nostalgic tone. "I still remember ours like it was yesterday."

"How can you be so calm?" Stacy demanded. "That whack job has your brothers!"

"You think I'm not scared?" Kim shot back. "Like you said, he has my brothers. We may get on each other's nerves, like, constantly, but they're still my brothers. If you think this isn't tearing me up...."

Ron put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll get them back, KP."

Stacy hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good," Ron said. "But we gotta keep our heads in the game, y'know." A lopsided grin crossed Ron's features. "Besides, this is the Tweebs were talking about! Motor Ed might be in for a world of hurt from them! This could be over and done with before we even get there." Ron saw the skeptical look on his wife's face. "What? It could happen. Maybe."

----

For as brilliant as Jim and Tim were, they weren't robotics experts. Even with some of the cyber robotic schematics Ed had lifted from Felix Renton's wheelchair, this was going to be tricky to say the least. With the armor plating, weaponry, and engine components, the bike would be much too heavy for someone to wear as a suit of armor. Even with the suit itself supporting its own weight, there was no way it could move under its own power; they couldn't figure a way to incorporate any kind of servo motors that could be converted and stored away in vehicle mode.

"This guy's seen _Armorauders_ a few too many times," Tim groused.

"Hickabicka duh," Jim replied. "I think Kim and Sheila kicked this guy in the head one time too many. I mean, this thing just isn't gonna move in armor mode! We're gonna need some kind of secondary system to act as a base."

"Great, armor on top of armor," Tim grumbled. "This thing's gonna weigh a couple of tons if we're not careful. Unless....."

The twins grinned. "Exoskeletal frame!" they declared at once.

Jim stood up and stretched his back out. "Come on, bro, let's go see what other toys Ed has that we can play with."

----

"A junkyard?' Tracy asked.

"So obvious," Kim replied. The tracking signal from the Timmunicator led them to the Lowerton Landfill. Kim was a little uneasy being here, since an underground fighter called Bengal had once lured her here, using the ironic ruse of a Motor Ed sighting, to abduct her and force her to fight. She subconsciously reached for Ron's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Just like old times," Ron mused. "At least we're not in New Jersey this time. Not a Bueno Nacho to be seen in the whole state! I mean, what's a guy supposed to do when he has a naco craving?" Rufus nodded his agreement from Ron's shoulder.

"Does he always get this distracted?" Stacy asked, trying not to giggle.

"Only when he's awake," Kim smirked. She called Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Any idea what direction the signal is coming from?"

"Do you really need to ask?" The young genius' fingers danced over his keyboard. Wade's image faded and was replaced by an electronic compass. "Head to the south east about a hundred and fifty feet, then look for some kind of entrance. It looks like they're about twenty feet underground."

----

"I am not wearin' this. Seriously I'm not." Motor Ed was looking at an exoskeletal frame that the Tweebs had just finished fabricating. "It's just not, you know, manly enough. You know?" The offending item was only half finished. It was made up of support struts that had specialized connection ports on the shoulders, arms, legs, and torso. As of right now, there were several gaps in the frame's shell; some of them were awaiting sheets of lightweight metal plating, some were like that by design to allow interface junctures for components from the bike.

"Look, dude," Jim said, "there's no way for us to incorporate any sort of autonomous locomotion system into the bike with the way it's designed."

"You wanna be able to move," Tim added, "you wear that. The armor is a two part system. The exoskeleton makes the bike move when it's in armor mode. Not only that," he picked up the gauntlets and showed them to Ed, "but there are interface ports that connect the exoskeleton to the bike's navigation system, right here in the fingers. These are connected to a neural transcriber that'll be built into the helmet. You'll be able to drive this thing just by thinking about it."

"Gnarly," Ed replied, just before going into yet another air guitar solo. "But that helmet needs some serious work! I want the mullet to flow freely, y'know? I want to feel the wind in my hair as I wreak havoc on the road. Seriously."

Jim and Tim shared a quick, sly smirk. "Don't worry," Jim said.

"We're gonna pay special attention to the helmet."

----

"Are all your foes this eccentric?" Tracy asked.

"Pretty much," Kim replied. "Just be glad we're not dealing with Professor Dementor. You would so need earplugs." The compass display on the Kimmunicator started flashing, indicating that they had reached their destination. "Now we just look for a door."

"Does that watch thingie of yours have a door detector?"

"Not needed, Tracy," Ron said in a triumphant tone. "There is no hidden entrance in existence that can remain hidden from the world's greatest door finding master!" Rufus popped proudly out of his person's cargo pocket and scampered to the ground. He quickly charged into a pile of old engine blocks.

"What, so we're supposed to just stand here and wait?" Stacy was getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"You can't rush perfection," Ron said.

"Found it," a small voice squeaked.

"No hidden entrance in the world is so well hidden for that Rufus can't find it." Ron gave his little buddy a high one when Rufus climbed back onto his shoulder.

A small mountain of refuse split in half and opened to reveal a ramp leading to an underground garage. The motorcycles Ed's goons had used were parked in rows on either side of the chamber, but there wasn't a gear head to be seen.

"Okay, this is where the sitch gets dangerous," Kim said. "You two are staying out here. Ron, Rufus and I can handle this."

"What?" Stacy protested. "We want to help get Jim and Tim back!"

"I know you do, but this really is too dangerous." Kim could see that Tracy was about to argue the point. "When I started doing missions, I already knew kung fu. I know sixteen forms now, and Ron here is one of the few to master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar."

Tracy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You know monkey kung fu?" she asked Ron.

"A-booyah."

"The point is," Kim said, regaining control of the conversation, "we knew how to handle ourselves when we started this." Kim left out the fact that Ron had no martial arts skills when they formed Team Possible, or that he got by on 'dumb skill' back in the old days. "Besides, we know Motor Ed and what he's capable of." She handed Stacy the keys to the Sloth. "Go wait for us in the car. If we're not back in thirty minutes, call Wade."

"This isn't fair," Stacy said with venom in her voice.

"Neither is life, now get going!" Kim waited until the Hopkins twins vanished from sight before entering the lair.

"That was a little harsh, KP."

"I know," she conceded. "I'll apologize later. The last thing we need right now is a couple of newbies who don't have their heads in the game getting in our way. Now let's go and find the Tweebs."

----

Motor Ed fastened the last of the exoskeleton into place. _This still doesn't look manly,_ he thought. Not that it mattered; this was only a test drive. He would give it a seriously wicked paint job later to spruce it up. Ed was mostly covered in metal from neck to toe. Most of the frame was covered with thin pieces of plate armor, while the interface junctures had a layer of leather to protect the rider from any unforeseen road mishaps, yet still allow the motocycle to connect when in armor mode. The last piece was the helmet. It was metal around the back of the skull with a clear hard plastic faceplate. As requested, Ed's hair flowed from the back.

Jim and Tim stood back and admired their handiwork. They had only built one suit of power armor before, and it never even got a road test. Kim had worn it when she was in search for new mission gear, and it had met defeat at the hands of Dr. Drakken and a large electromagnet. The failure of their invention had been disheartening, but they quickly moved on to the next project. Now, for the first time in their young lives, Jim and Tim hoped that their invention wouldn't work. Especially the bike.

The new bike looked identical to the first, only it was made of segmented components. The new bike also had pulse lasers on the sides that could be used when in armor mode. The Tweebs had built dangerous things before, but nothing that was designed to intentionally cause chaos and mayhem. _This proves it,_ they thought. _We are not cut out to be mad scientists or super villains._

A red light started flashing on the ceiling. "Looks like we have intruders," Ed smirked. "Time to give my new ride a test drive. Seriously."

----

Kim and Ron stopped suddenly when they heard a motorcycle engine being gunned. "That can't be good," Kim said.

"Kim! Ron! Run!!!!!!" they heard the Tweebs yell.

"That is so not good!" Kim shouted as she and Ron took off like shots, sprinting back the way they came. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Motor Ed riding an armored motorcycle, wearing some sort of metal suit, with the Tweebs being brought along for the ride by a couple of gear heads. As they approached the lair's entrance, they heard Ed's air guitar yell. When Kim looked back she saw the pulse lasers on the sides of his bike charge up. "Scatter!" Kim and Ron narrowly avoided the searing red beams.

"I'll bet you're wishing you brought the battle suit," Ron panted.

"Maybe I need to start putting it in the trunk before each mission."

Motor Ed skidded to a halt just a few short feet from Team Possible. When they got a good look at him they couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous mishmash or leather and metal he wore. "Don't be dissing my armor, Red. It's seriously not cool."

"Dude, if you bought that from Jack Hench, I'd ask for a refund," Ron said between giggles.

"What did I just say, skinny dude?" Ed warned. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Red's little bros, now would you?"

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Where are they, squirrel head?"

"Right here." The two gear heads shoved the Tweebs towards their sister. "They did what I wanted them to do. Seriously."

"Is there something about you we don't wanna know?" Ron asked. "I mean, that's not your normal stuff, you know?"

"He made us build it," Jim said.

"We could've done a better job if we weren't under the gun. Or if we had better tools."

"There's nothing wrong with Motor Ed's tools!" Ed gunned the engine again. "Time to see what this baby can do. Seriously."

"Sorry, but no," Jim said. He took out his Jimmunicator and hit a sequence of keys. "We built in an emergency shut down."

"It's part of the neural circuitry in the helmet." Tim gave his sister a grin. "It's not like we were just gonna let him have this thing."

"Emergency shut down? You mean this?" Ed produced a small chip. "Yeah, I checked out the systems before I put this thing on. Seriously, I didn't trust you two as far as the skinny dude's hairless rat thing can trow you."

"So much for that idea," Jim said in an uneasy voice.

"Do I wanna know what that thing does?" Ron asked. His eyes glowed a violent blue as he prepared to unleash the Mystical Monkey Power.

"You're gonna find out. Seriously." Ed pressed a button on the handlebars, and the bike started to break apart. The handlebars, wind screen, and headlights attached to Ed's chest. The rear sections segmented and connected to the arms and legs, covering the sections of the exoskeleton that had no armor plating. The engine assembly connected to Ed's back, the pulse lasers to his forearms, and the wheels attached to his shoulders. "Meet the new and improved Motor Ed," he sneered. "I'm gonna enjoy this. Seriously."

----

Stacy and Tracy hadn't gone back to the Sloth, but now they wished they had. They were frozen in place, watching helplessly as a guy wearing a motorcycle started firing lasers at their boyfriends. They screamed out, which gave away their hiding place to Motor Ed.

"Stacy!"

"Tracy!" Tim glared at his sister. "You brought them along? Kim, what were you thinking?!"

"They wouldn't stay home," Kim said in her own defense. "I told them to go back to the Sloth, but it looks like your girlfriends listen about as well as you guys do!"

Ron stepped up, his eyes glowing brighter by the second. "Time to go full monkey," he said. "Kim, get back!" But before Ron could call forth the full extent of the Mystical Monkey Power, a heavy length of steel nailed him upside the head. Ron hit the ground hard, and was deathly still.

"Ron!" Kim lunged at the gear head who had clubbed her husband. A flying kick to the stomach sent him flying into the other gear head, taking them both out of the game. Kim knelt down beside Ron. He was still breathing and had a pulse. He was unconscious, and he would probably have a nasty concussion, but he was still alive. _Thank God for the MMP,_ she thought. Ron had been powered up just enough so that the hit didn't do nearly as much damage as it should have.

"Your skinny dude isn't gonna break anymore of my tools, Red. Seriously." Kim looked up and saw Ed's armor clad form lumbering up to her, his pulse lasers primed. "You two are worse than a thrown engine rod. Seriously. But after today, you'll be just another oil stain on my workshop floor."

"Uh, Kim," Jim stammered. "Any ideas?"

"Running for our lives seems like a pretty good idea," she replied. "But there is no way in hell I'm leaving Ron behind!"

"We're really sorry about this, Sis," Tim said.

"Yeah, well, I kinda figured if anyone would take me out one day, you two would be behind it somehow." Kim gave her brothers a wink. "Too bad it came sooner than later."

From their hiding place Stacy and Tracy saw the steel clad mechanic train his weapons on their boyfriends. "I think I'm about ten seconds away from completely freaking out," Stacy said.

"Five seconds here," Tracy agreed. "But we have to do something!"

Stacy saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a rather sturdy looking table leg. "You know, we may not be teen crime fighters or super geniuses, but I think I know a way we can even the odds."

Tracy grinned at her twin and picked up another table leg. "Let's show this jerk what happens when he messes with the co-MVP's of the Middleton High varsity softball team." Tracy's eyes narrowed. "Batter up."


	3. Armor Wars

_Disney owns the characters; I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_----_

_We are completely out of our minds,_ Stacy Hopkins thought to herself. She and her fraternal twin sister Tracy were in a Lowerton junkyard, about to charge an armor clad, mullet wearing reject from the 1980's, armed with old table legs that they were brandishing like war clubs. _I guess it's official,_ Stacy mused. _I've gotta be crazy, in love, or both. _Never before had she even entertained the thought of facing a heavily armed super villain to save a boy. But then again, Jim Possible was no ordinary boy, and she was sure her sister would say the same thing about Tim.

Tracy adjusted her grip on the table leg. It was a lot different from the softball bat she was used to; it was a lot heavier. Tracy and her sister were well known on the softball team for their ability to hit one out of the park, partially because they used to play baseball with their dad and older brother. "We'd better do this if we're doing it," she said.

"Then let's do it." The Hopkins twins quietly left their hiding place. Jim, Tim, Kim, and an unconscious Ron were in the sights of Motor Ed, who was wearing a suit of armor that was made from a mobile exoskeleton and his motorcycle. He had pulse lasers on his forearms that were glowing an angry red, just waiting to be unleashed upon their victims.

"I'm gonna do something cousin Drew and She-babe were never able to do. Seriously," Ed taunted. "You're finally goin' down, Red. Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Motor Ed's air guitar solo was just the opening Stacy and Tracy needed. They bolted from behind a small mountain of refuse and charged towards him. At once, they lifted their improvised weapons over their heads like war hammers and brought them down hard on Motor Ed's arm mounted pulse lasers, knocking one off of its mooring and bending the barrel of the other.

"Hey! Babes aren't supposed to mess up my gear! Seriously."

"Stacy/Tracy!" the Tweebs cried out in unison.

"Like I said," Kim said in a relieved voice, "they listen about as well as you Tweebs do." She took advantage of the momentary distraction. She grabbed Ron, trying to be mindful of his head injury, and ran for cover. The Tweebs, Stacy and Tracy were right behind her. As soon as they found a suitable hiding place, she gave the girls an appreciative look. "You two kinda sorta rock. You know, for a couple of Tweebettes."

"Hey!" the newly nicknamed duo protested.

"Relax, it's a compliment," Tim said.

"At least, it better be." Jim had a very stern look on his face, telling his sister he was serious.

"Trust me, it was," Kim said. "What other surprises did you guys build into that over glorified Erector Set?"

"Just the pulse lasers," Jim said.

"And the power cell only has a quarter charge." The tone of Tim's voice told Kim that there was a 'but' coming.

"Tell me it's not a nanotronium power cell," Kim pleaded.

"It's not a nanotronium power cell," the Tweebs said in unison.

"Okay, now make me believe it."

"It really isn't," Jim said. "But it's pretty close. Even though it only has a quarter charge, it'll still be about five days before it runs out of juice."

"Sorry, sis," Tim said. "This was the best we could do with him constantly looking over our shoulders. We do have a couple of advantages, though. I mean, he can't move all that fast when he's in full armor, just because of how much mass there is."

"And he'll find out that we never actually built the neural transcribers, so driving the bike won't be as easy as he thought it would be." Jim shook his head. "Too bad he found the shut down, though."

"Can you keep it down," a weak voice asked. "I'm trying to take an honor nap."

"Ron!" Kim hugged her husband as tightly as she dared. "Are you okay?"

"That depends," he replied. "Are we hiding behind a pile of old sneakers?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then I don't think I'm okay." Ron sat up and rubbed the side of his head.

"At least we can get out of this now," Jim said. "Ron just has to go all monkey fu and take Motor Ed apart!"

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "Go on, Ron! Monkey up!"

"What are they talking about?" Stacy asked, clearly confused.

"Long story," Kim said. "Guys, I really don't think Ron's up to it."

"Sure he is!" Jim protested.

"Yeah! Go for it, Ron!"

"Can't focus," Ron muttered.

"So what else is new?" Tim demanded.

"Yeah, you can never focus!"

"Why are there four of you guys?" Ron asked. He looked like he was going to black out again.

"Ron! Stay with me, baby." Kim sat Ron up and got Wade Load on the Kimmunicator. "I need a med scan, Wade! Ron took a steel pipe to the head. He just regained consciousness and it sounds like he's seeing double."

A green beam emanated from the communications device. "He's got a concussion, all right. I'll alert the Lowerton PD and have them send a S.W.A.T. team and an ambulance."

"Please and thank you, Wade." Kim gave her brothers a look. "Did you guys ever get around to installing that electromagnetic pulse generator in the Sloth?"

"'Fraid not, Kim," Tim said.

"The parts are still on order." Jim thought for a minute. "But me might be able to jerry rig something out of all this trash."

"Great! You guys stay here and work on that." Kim looked down at the naked mole rat who had ventured out of Rons pocket. "Rufus, you make sure Ron stays awake." She knelt beside her husband and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon, honey."

"I've got your back, KP," Ron said as he tried to stand up.

"Whaoh! Hold on, Ron." Kim grabbed Ron's arm and tried to get him to sit back down. "You're in no shape to go tangling with Motor Ed right now. You want to have my back? You stay here out of sight, and stay awake." Ron nodded weakly in agreement. Even with a concussion he knew that he wouldn't win this argument.

Kim went into mission mode and surveyed her troops. "Okay, here's the sitch; Jim and Tim are going to find some way of stopping mullet brain's new toy." Kim looked directly at the Tweebettes. "Stacy, Tracy, since Ron's on injured reserve right now, I'll need you two to back me up. You're about to get a crash course in freak fighting."

----

Motor Ed figured out pretty quickly that he had just a little more mobility than a cinder block when in full armor, and that those look-a-likes geeks hadn't hooked in the advanced drive system. But that didn't matter; Ed didn't need any help to cruise. He had disengaged the armor and gunned the bike's engine, letting the roar fill his ears. _Aw yeah. This is wicked. Seriously . _Ed peeled out, sending refuse spraying up behind him as the rear tire tried to find traction. The armored motorcycle lurched forward, sending the front wheel up in the air in a triumphant wheelie; Ed wailed like a madman the whole time.

----

"I've never been in a fight before," Tracy told Kim. "I don't think I'm gonna be much use."

"Trying to fight Ed hand to hand is such the bad idea, Tracy," Kim said. "Right now he's pretty effectively untouchable. What we need to do is slow him down and buy some time for the Tweebs to figure something out."

"Or," Stacy said in a thoughtful tone, "we could try to see what kind of damage we can cause." She looked over at her sister and Kim. "Hey, Trace, you remember the last time Scott came home from college?"

Tracy's face twisted into a devious smirk. "Basebomb?"

"Oh yeah!" her sister agreed.

"Basebomb?" Kim didn't know what that was, but she liked the sound of it.

"A little game we used to play with our brother Scott," Tracy explained. "Basically, it's just hitting a ball as hard as you can and seeing how much damage it does when it hits a target." She looked arouond at the small, solid objects strewn about their feet. "In this case, the balls are the junk lying around...."

"And that motor guy is the target," Stacy finished.

"Spankin,'" Kim said. "It looks like I get to take a page from my husband's book then. I'll keep Motor Ed busy, you let 'em fly!"

----

Jim and Tim quickly determined that devising any sort of jamming device wouldn't work. The only electronic equipment they had available were their Jim and Timmunicators, the Ronlink, and the gear in the Sloth. They were cut off from the Sloth, and having Wade drive it by remote control to them could give away their position to Motor Ed, so that option was out. They also knew that, if their plan didn't work, they might need the communicators to call for help, which meant cannibalizing them for parts was a really bad idea. So they brainstormed, knowing that time was not on their side.

"Why don't we put together an immobilizer?" Jim asked his twin. "We can make a cannon that'll shoot some kind of gumming agent to keep him from moving."

"Nah," Tim replied. "What we need is one of those big electromagnets they use to put cars in the crushers! We can wire it into a portable magnetic blaster and turn that grease monkey into a jumbo refrigerator magnet."

Wade had been monitoring things from his end, and had built a computer model of the armor based on the Tweebs' descriptions. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Instead of stopping the whole system, we just need to disable one part of it."

The Tweebs grinned deviously. "If we block some of the chest plate interface points on the exoskeleton," Jim started.

"Then the whole thing will go into a default safe mode and shut down," Tim finished. "Way to go, Wade!"

"And I think I know how to do it," Jim said, looking over at Rufus, who was describing a gigantic block of jarlsberg cheese to Ron in order to keep him awake. "We need to make one more suit of armor."

----

The last thing Motor Ed expected was for Kim Stoppable to just give up. But here she was, standing right in front of where he was riding, making no attepts to defend herself. Ed stopped the bike and triggered the armor deployment system. "What did I tell you, Red? I'm gonna do what cousin Drew and those other losers couldn't do. You're goin' down! Seriously."

"I don't think so, squirrel head. Now!" As soon as Kim dove out of the way, there were two loud cracks, followed by Ed being pelted by a couple of soup cans.

"Hey! No denting the duds. Seriously."

As soon as he uttered those words, Ed was asaulted by more makeshift bat propelled projectiles. Pieces of masonry, old golf balls, even the occasional shoe rained down on him. A skateboard wheel nailed Ed between the eyes and shattered the clear plastic shell that guarded his face. "All right, that's it! Seriously it is!" Ed charged up the pulse laser on his left arm, the only one he had been able to salvage after the Tweebettes' last attack, and fired off a barrage of hot plasma at where the rain of garbage had come from.

"Hey, mullet head!" Kim taunted. "I thought you were after me!"

"I'll get to you in a minute, Red. Seriously. No one puts dings in my armor and gets away with it."

Kim threw a brick at Ed, cracking the engine housing on his back. "You were saying?"

"That's it, Red! I'm through playin' around. Seriously!"

Kim executed a spin kick, nailing Ed in the face. He staggered back, just in time for more garbage missiles to add to the damage on his back. Ed tore off his ruined helmet, threw it to the ground, and glared at Kim. "That's the last time you wreck my ride, Red! Seriously."

----

Rufus wrinkled his nose at the modified coffee can he was being asked to wear. It had been segmented, molded to fit his small body, and fitted with a special spring loaded extension system that would turn it from a suit of armor to a big problem for Motor Ed. Rufus, however, wasn't having it. It still smelled like stale coffee.

"Come on, Rufus," Tim pleaded. "We need you to do this!"

"Nuh uh." Rufus was standing firm. "Smells gross."

"We'll give you some nice cheese," Jim said, trying to entice the naked mole rat.

"Guys, you're doing this all wrong." Ron stumbled over to his pet. "KP needs you, buddy. My brains are too scrambled to go monkey style on Motor Ed, so we need you. You want to help Kim, right?"

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed.

"Then you gotta wear the can! KP's counting on you, Rufus."

Rufus narrowed his eyes and looked at the offending piece of metal. Kim was his person every bit as much as Ron was. Smelling like dead coffee was worth it if she needed him.

----

Motor Ed was pelted with another shower of garbage before he could aim his pulse laser. "Stop it! Seriously!"

That momentary distraction was all Kim needed. She grabbed an old hubcap and hurled it at Ed's arm. The metal disk sailed through the air and impacted Ed's forearm, knocking the pulse laser off its mooring again. Before he could retrieve it, Kim lunged for it and snatched it from right under Ed's nose. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back! Seriously!"

Kim saw one of her brothers out of the corner of her eye. He took off running, signaling her to follow him. "You have to catch me first." Kim broke into a sprint and disapperaed behind a pile of old oven ranges.

"No one jacks my guns. Seriously." Ed hit a button on his forearm, causing the motorcycle components that made up his armor to disengage from the exoskeleton and recombine in their vehicular configuration. Motor Ed tore off after his prey.

----

"He's coming!" Jim yelled, running towards his brother. Kim and Motor Ed were hot on his heels.

Tim had set up a makeshift slingshot, with the coffee can clad Rufus as the projectile. Ron was acting as a lookout, even though he was still a little groggy. "She's almost there, Tim," Ron called over the Timmunicator.

When Kim saw what her brothers had set up, she dove out of the way. As soon as Motor Ed was in range, Tim opened fire and sent Rufus flying. The naked mole rat let out a war squeak as he flew towards the mad mechanic. Rufus landed in the gap in the exoskeleton's chest area that the front end of the motorcycle connected to. He pulled a chord on the front of his own chest plate which triggered a spring mechanism, causing the chest, back, and shoulder pieces of Rufus' coffee can armor to shoot out and cover the chest gap and plug the interface points.

"That's it? Seriously?" Ed reached for Rufus, but before he could get his hands on the hairless rodent, Rufus hit a large button on the harness that held him in his coffee can armor, ejecting him and sending him far from Motor Ed's grasp. "That was a lame plan. Seriously it was." Ed yanked the metal sheets from the exoskeleton's chest and threw them to the ground. He smirked and pressed the activation button on his forearm.

Immediately his motorcycle broke apart and the components aligned themselves along the exoskeleton. But when the front end tried to connect to the chest interface, the whole thing whined to a halt. "What the hell?" Ed asked in surprise. "Seriously, what's goin' on?"

Stacy and Tracy sprinted up just in time to hear the whole system power down. Ed was standing in the midst of several pieces of heavy machinery, some had connected to his exoskeleton, some hadn't. He was completely unable to move. "Not so tough now, are you?" Stacy taunted.

"Hey!" Ed protested. "Wait till I get out of this thing, seriously. You clone dudes are gonna go down so hard for this. Seriously."

"I think not." Tracy grabbed a handful of Ed's long hair.

"Don't mess up the 'do! Seriously."

Stacy produced a rusty pair of gardening shears and held them dangerously close to Ed's locks. "You wanna rethink that little threat of yours?"

"I give! Seriously! Just don't cut the mullet!"

The Tweebettes shared a victorious grin.

Kim reached down and picked up the metal fragments Ed had ripped from his chest. Several pieces had broken off and remained firmly lodged in some of the interface locks. "Kind of a low tech approach for you guys, don't you think?"

Jim took the fragments from his sister. "Sometimes simpler works better."

"Besides," Tim said, "we were kinda limited on materials and time. But it worked. We blocked a few of the interface junctures on the exoskeleton."

"That obstruction triggered a failsafe in the suit," Jim added. "It shut itself down instead of getting jammed trying to armor up." He gave Ed a smug look. "Too bad we never built in the escape hatch for the suit whenever it does go into safe mode."

"Sorry, dude," Tim smirked, "but you're stuck for a while. Seriously."

Stacy and Tracy hugged their boyfriends, happy that the whole mess was over. The bad guy was stopped, Jim and Tim were safe, and they could hear the police sirens in the background.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked her husband when he came dwon from his lookout point.

"I will be as soon as this fifty alarm headache goes away, KP." He looked over at Rufus, who was vigorously trying to rid himself of the stale coffee stench. "I think Rufus is gonna need a bath."

"We'll take care of that when we get home, Ron." Kim gently kissed Ron on the lips. "The paramedics will be here soon to make sure you're okay. Next time power up before you get clubbed with a metal pole, okay?"

"Yes, dear."

----

The Tweebs and Tweebettes were about to get into a police cruiser for the return trip to Middleton when Kim walked up to them. Ron was being looked over by the EMT's, the goons Kim had taken out earlier were in custody, and Motor Ed was being loaded onto a flatbed tow truck so he could be taken to the impound lot to be cut out of the armor. The mission was over, but Kim Stoppable had a little bit of unfinished business to attend to.

"Wade's gonna autopilot the Sloth back to Mom and Dad's place," Kim told the Tweebs and their girlfriends. "I'm going to ride in the ambulance with Ron. I've already told our 'rents and my in-laws what's going on, and they're gonna meet us there." Kim smiled at her brothers' girlfriends. "Good work out there. Like I said, for a couple of Tweebettes, you're not bad. Just no Tweeb Speak."

"Hickabickaboo?" Stacy asked her twin.

"Hoosha."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Very funny." Kim led the girls away from the police car for a moment. "I'm really sorry I harshed on you so bad earlier. Believe it or not, I do like you two. The fact that you were willing to risk your lives to save my brothers says a lot. I may not always get along with them, and they are pain in the neck Tweebs, but they're still my brothers; the only baby brothers I'll ever have." A serious, almost dangerous look crossed Kim's face. "Just remember that I know sixteen forms of kung fu, and Ron's mastered Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Not to mention the fact that there are a lot of people all over the world who owe us a favor. If you hurt my brothers in any way, well...... just make sure you don't."

Kim's unspoken threat hung heavy in the air as she walked off. Stacy and Tracy shared an amused and worried look. "I'd hate to see how she treats girls she doesn't like," Tracy said.

----

Dr. Anne Possible watched her sons laughing with their girlfriends. Her son-in-law was in the Hopkins' backyard working his magic on their grill, and her husband and daughter were having a nice chat with Stacy and Tracy's mother Wendy. It was bad enough that Anne actually liked the Tweebettes, and that said girls risked their lives to save her sons, but the fact that she got along really well with their parents was almost too much_. This has to be how James felt with Ron, _she thought. Nathan Hopkins, a stocky man with a shaved head, sat down beside Anne with a bit of a sigh. "Ron banished you from the grill, didn't he, Nathan?"

"Worse," Nathan replied, "he let me taste his marinade for the steaks. He's just too good!"

"Hey, at least you're not being shown up by your son-in-law," Anne snickered. "I get that on a regular basis. Although, it is nice to go over to their house for dinner. Sometimes not having to cook is worth the drive to Upperton. Not to mention the fact that he always sends us home with leftovers."

Nathan gave the neurosurgeon and understanding look. "I know how you're feeling, Anne. I don't like the idea of my little girls dating. Nothing against your sons, they're great kids, it's just..."

"They're growing up too fast," Anne said, finishing his sentence. "James thinks it's really funny that I'm acting the same way he did when Kimmie first started dating. Although, I've never threatened to put anyone in a deep space probe heading for a black hole." Now she was glad she never made the brain transplant threat.

"What goes around comes around, I guess," Nathan conceded. "Make you a deal, Anne, if you don't get crazy overprotective, then neither will I."

Anne smiled and shook Nathan's hand. "Deal."

"All right, people, food's ready," Ron announced. "Come get your grub on!"

"Time to go sample more of my son-in-law's cooking," Anne smiled.

Nathan smiled and stood up. "This part of our kids dating I think I can get used to."

Anne saw how happy her sons were as she sat down to eat. She may not like the idea of her babies growing up, but she did like the idea of the Tweebettes making her boys happy. _This isn't so bad,_ she thought to herself. Then she caught the devious glint in her daughter's eye. _Now all I have to do is keep Kimmie from bringing the holo-projector._


End file.
